Brotherly Bonding
by Yuuri-nyan
Summary: Hey, So Dick and Tim want to go to a karaoke restaurant and have fun, but they want to take Damian. Will he go, will he sing, will he get emberassed! Read to find out! Story is better than summery. I think. Rated T for language.
1. Brotherly Bonding

_Brotherly Bonding_

"_NO! I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN YOUR FOOLISH ATTEMPTS OF HAVING 'FUN'!" Damian protested as he was being dragged by his two older siblings (although, Damian says they are not). "Oh, come one Damian, it'll be fun, I promise." Dick retorted. "GRAYSON! I DEMAND YOU UNHAND ME AT ONCE! AND DRAKE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" Damian yelled at them, trying to make them put him down._

_Dick and Tim were going to a Karaoke restaurant. They decided to bring Damian to teach him how to have fun, but of course, Damian will be Damian._

"_Come on you little devil, you'll have fun. I wasn't so sure about this either but I might as well have a good time today. You never know when it'll be your last" Tim told Damian. All Tim really wanted was to see the little devil sprout get flustered and embarrassed, he didn't care if he had fun or not._

"_NO! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AND TAKE ME BACK TO THE MASION!" Damian said, not giving up. He thrashed and struggled in their hold, refusing to give up. But alas, he is only ten, and is not yet any where near experienced enough to go against 2 of the previous, more experienced robins._

_A few more minutes of thrashing around and Damian went limp. There was no point in him wasting his energy so he just went along with his 2 big brothers. Dick and Tim grinned._

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later<em>

_The three Bat siblings finally arrived at the restaurant, and were directed to their seats. They ordered their food:_

Dick: Hamburger with everything with a large coke

Tim: A nice healthy Salad with an orange juice (nice sweet Tim)

Damian: …..he said it to low for anyone to hear, even the waiter, so he wrote it down himself, thus, I have no idea what he got.

Then, they listened to all the different singers.

_They were finished eating in 30 minutes (By the way, Damian had chicken nuggets! OMG! CHICKEN NUGGETS! X3) then they just quietly listened to all the music. After about 10 minutes, they had an event where a spot light would choose a random table, and everyone at the table would have to sing a song, then after each individual singer was done, they would sing a song together. Damian, although it hadn't shown on his face, panicked, but then decided that there were to many tables for theirs to be picked._

_Damian, of course, was wrong. "We got our next singers! Come on know, one of you three come on up and sing us a song!" The announcer yelled out enthusiastically. "HELL NO! GRAYSON THERE IS NOTHINF YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME GO UP THERE! NO WAY IN HELL!" Damian whined and protested, but there was still a small pout on his face._

_2 minutes later, Damian sat quietly waiting for his turn to go sing, his face pale. Dick and Tim grinned, happy for their success. "Dick, you go first, I'll go after, then the devil spawn can go last." Tim told his brother. _

_Dick, of course, hopped right up onto the stage, adding in a few flips for the crowd. "Show off" Damian muttered._

"_ALIRIGHT! The song I'm going to sing is called 'Umbrella' by 'All Time Low'" Dick announced._

_The music started and with it, Dick started to sing,_

_You had my heart_

_And we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because..._

Dick danced slowly, with the music.

_When the sun shines We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

He swayed his hips along with the rhythm, and sped up, adding more feeling.

_These fancy things, Will never come in between_

_You are my entity_

_Here for infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because... _

He jumped in the air when finished with the verse, then pointed towards his family.

_When the sun shines We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

He added some feeling to the next verse and a more visible sway of his hips.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

He sang the next verse while looking directly into both Tim and Damian's eyes.

_You can run into my arms _

_It's okay don't be alarmed(_

_Come into me)_

_(There's no distance in between our love)_

_Gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because... _

As he sang this verse, he pointed to random people in the crowd.

_When the sun shines __We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(E__lla ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

As he finished off the song, he added all the feeling he can into it, and looked towards his 2 most precious people, and smiled.

_It's raining (raining)_

_O baby it's raining_

_Baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining (raining)_

_O baby it's raining_

_O baby come into me_

_Come into me_

The crowd was silent for the first few seconds, then, they stood, some knocking down their chairs, and cheered and clapped for Dick. He had an amazing voice if you didn't know. He smiled down at the crowd and waved before he jumped down, making a full front flip (which made the crowd cheer more) then returned to his seat.

"DICK! That was amazing! I didn't know you had a voice like that!" Tim cheered for his brother. Dick only laughed and as he turned towards Damian, he caught a small smile on the kids face, but as soon as he was looking at him, it disappeared.

"Know, can we have the next singer come up please?" the announcer asked. Tim stood and headed towards the stairs, not bothering to make an entrance like Dick.

"Hi, I'm going to sing a song called 'Hello Seattle', by 'Owl City'" Tim announced.

As the music started Tim looked out at the crowd.

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_

_In the hills and highlands_

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_And awake in your mouth_

_Hello Seattle, I am a manta ray_

_Deep beneath the blue waves_

_I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget sound_

_And construct a summer home_

_Hello Seattle, I am the Crescent moon_

_Shining down on your face_

_W ill disguise myself as a sleeping pill_

_And descend inside of you _

_Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse_

_Feeling warm in your sand_

_I sing about the tide and the ocean surf_

_Rolling in the evening breeze_

_Hello Seattle, I am an albatross_

_On the docks and your boats_

_I sail above your inlets and interstates_

_Through the rain and open wind_

_Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse_

_Throwing beams of bright lights_

_Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun_

_Taking heed from everyone_

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_

_In the hills and highlands_

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_Take me above your light_

_Carry me through the night_

_Hold me secure in flight_

_Sing me to sleep tonight_

_Take me above your light_

_Carry me through the night_

_Hold me secure in flight_

_Sing me to sleep tonight_

Tim finished his song, no dancing or gesturing like Dick, but his voice was soft and beautiful through the entire song. At the end everyone stood and clapped and "WHOOPED" for Tim. They all had gentle smiles on their faces due to the melody and softness of the song.

Tim smiled at the crowd and went back to his seat. Before he could sit down, he was brought into a hug by Dick, "TIM! I CANT BELIEVE YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Dick ruffled Tim's hair.

Tim laughed and looked at Damian as the announcer asked for the final singer. "Your up kid, go show them what you got." Tim told Damian.

Damian pouted and huffed before he went towards the stage, snatching the microphone they gave him harshly.

"I'm going to sing 'The Happy Song' by 'Liam Lynch'" Damian announced with a bright (fake) smile on his features.

Dick and Tim shivered, and had the manga sweat drop on their heads (you know the one)

Damian started to sing, with the smile still on his face.

_I am really special cause there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me_

_When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won the sad for long_

_OH, OH, OH!_

_I'm so happy I can barely breath_

_Puppy dogs and sugar, frogs and kittens, baby teeth_

_Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy its hardcore_

_Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore_

_HAHAHAHA_

_I'm rally happy, I'm sugar coated me_

_Happy - good_

_Anger - bad_

_that's my philosophy_

With the next line he looked towards Dick and Tim

_I can't do this man I'm not happy_

_I am really special cause there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me_

With the next line Damian made himself look like a tea pot

_These are my love handles, and this is my spout_

_But if you tip me over then, mama said knock you out_

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave_

He pointed towards the door for the next verse

_Welcome to my happy world know get your shit and leave_

_I am happy, I am good, I am…_

_I'm outta here!_

He looked at the entire audience and gave them the finger for the very last line.

_SCREW YOU!_

With that over, he glared at the crowd and stomped towards his seat. The crowd didn't know what to do so they just didn't do anything, they just sat there. Dick and Tim just stared at Damian when he sat down. They continued to stare until Damian lost it.

"WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! WHY DO YOU KEEP STARRING AT ME!" Damian snapped at both of them. Dick and Tim weren't affected, they just kept starring with a blank expression on their face. Then, they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

Damian was stumped, he had no idea what they were laughing at so he just stared at them until they stopped.

"OMG! That was the best, everyone looked so scared and confused! Aaaaah, we should do this every week." Dick recommended.

Tim agreed, and, surprisingly, so did Damian. He enjoyed scaring everyone. And besides, he decided that going to karaoke with his brothers wasn't that bad. Damian smiled, and both Dick and Tim saw it this time. With that they all went back home, to get a good nights rest.

THE END!

* * *

><p>Hey, so it's 1:30 in the morning and I just really needed to post this up! Review and tell me what you think! These characters are not mine! DONT SUE ME! DX I made this story in a couple hours, wow.<p> 


	2. Auther note: SORRY!

OMG! SORRY!

OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I re-read my story and realized that I forgot to put up the family song. Where they all sing together! I promise that I will get it up ASAP! (hits myself on the head) IM STUPID! HOW COULD I FORGET! DX

Well, yeah, I'm really sorry so I'll add that in as soon as I'm done. Thank you if you understand!


	3. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Jason was walking in the streets aimlessly. He had no idea where he was heading, all he wanted was to leave his small, beat up apartment. He sighed. "Where should I go to waste some time?" he thought. He argued with himself before giving up and heading towards the Karaoke restaurant.

Jason entered the restaurant and found a table in a dark corner. He sat down and waited patiently for someone to take his order. When he had finally ordered his food, a hamburger with some fries, about 15 minutes had gone by. He started to eat, but before he could take one bite of his burger, a shadow standing before him made the shadowy corner even darker. He brought his gaze towards the man's face.

His breath hitched when he saw the face of the man. He glared and asked coldly, "What do you want Grayson?" Dick stared down at his little brother, frowning. "Hey Jason, do you want to come and sit with me, Tim and Damian? There's an extra seat." Dick offered kindly. Jason's scowl deepened. "No, I do not want to go and sit with you and the little birds." Jason snapped.

Dick only stared at Jason for a few more seconds before reaching out and touching Jason's shoulder. "Jays-" before Dick could finish his statement, his hand was slapped away and Jason was towering over him, anger in his eyes. "Do not, ever, touch me." Jason exclaimed coldly.

Dick blinked, hurt evident in his eyes. He stared up at Jason before nodding and turning away. Before he was to far away, he turned back around and said, "My offer still stands Jason, come and join us anytime." With that said, he walked back towards his table. Jason stared after him, his glare still intact. When he managed to calm down some he sat back down and continued to eat his semi-warm hamburger. When he was done he stared up at the stage, not really paying much attention.

* * *

><p>Tim watched Dick speak to Jason, trying to decide if he should join his older brother(s) or remain with Damian. He wasn't really allowed to decide considering how Dick was coming back from talking to Jason. "What happened?" Tim asked as his brother approached. Dick looked at Tim and replied, "I had asked Jason if he wanted to sit with us, he of course refused, and when I touched his shoulder he kind of snapped at me and told me not to touch him. I took that as a sign to leave so I left, but I had told him that my offer still stood." Tim nodded and sat down at the table.<p>

Damian stared at Jason, the second Robin according to Dick. He didn't know what to think of him, he knew the past of the man but some things were still left blank in the story he was told. He decided to leave it and turned towards the stage, drinking his lemonade.

A woman had stepped onto the stage and sang, her voice not being good, or bad. Just kind of normal. Before she stepped down, the host had asked her to pick a next singer. She stared out at the crowd before her eyes landed on Jason. She pointed at him and told the host that he would be the next singer. When Jason saw he was picked, he glared death and daggers at the woman. She shivered but stepped down from the stage, not daring to look at Jason.

Jason huffed angrily, but stood up never the less (or is it nether the less? O.o). Tim watched his brother go up to the stage and snatch the microphone angrily. Once he was at the middle of the stage, he glared at everyone and said in an angry voice, "I will sing, even though I really don't want to, the song "Bat Country" by "Avenged Sevenfold" (A7X). As the music started he tapped his foot, not showing a hint of emotion on his face.

_He who makes a beast out of himself_

_Gets rid of the pain of being a man_

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay_

_I tri-ie-ied to drive all through the night_

_The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights_

_No oasis here to see_

_The sand is singing deathless words to me_

His voice remained without a hint of emotion, but his voice soft.

_Can't you help me? As I'm startin' to burn_

_(All alone)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me on my own_

_(All alone)_

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

During the next line, he made his hand into the shape of a gun and pretended to fire it.

_As I-I-I adjust to my new sights_

_The rarely tired lights will take me to new heights_

_My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite_

_Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right_

His face finally cracked and showed his true emotions, his face at this point was covered in sadness.

_Mental fiction follow me_

_Show me what it's like to be set free_

He stared at random people before his eyes landed on his family, his old family, the people who he was supposed to believe would help him through anything.

_Can't you help me? As I'm startin' to burn_

_(All alone)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me on my own_

_(All alone)_

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

His attention went back to the crowd, not wanting to look at his brothers' expressions. Especially Tim's sad and lost one.

_I'm sorry you're not here_

_I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear_

_Now take a trip with me_

_But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem_

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay_

_These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today_

In this verse he looked directly towards Tim, his voice wavering slightly, and pointed towards the sky.

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die_

_We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives_

_We may get some solutions but most just pass us by_

_Don't want your absolution 'cause I can't make it right_

_I'll make a beast out of myself_

_Gets rid of all the pain of being a man_

His voice was pleading in this verse, everyone's attention was on Jason, they were drawn to the deep emotion and the soothing voice Jason had.

_Can't you help me? As I'm startin' to burn_

_(All alone)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me on my own_

_(All alone)_

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

He looked towards his family, his expression sorrowful.

_I'm sorry you're not here_

_I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear_

_Now take a trip with me_

_But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem_

With the final verse, all his emotion seeped out. His voice cracked on the very last line, his eyes gazing towards the family he always wanted, but didn't think he deserved.

_I've known it from the start_

_All these good ideas will tear your brain apart_

_Scared but you, you follow me_

_I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die_

He finished singing, dropping the mike on the floor and jumping off the stage, not bothering to wait for the crowd to cheer for him. He sat back down and slumped his shoulders. Some people were so moved by Jason's performance that they were crying, but they didn't feel ashamed. Everyone clapped, including Jason's brothers. Dick was crying and Tim was close to tears. Damian had a sad expression on his face, him being to proud to cry.

Tim stared at Jason's slumped form and went towards the stage, a goal already set. He spoke with the crying host, and what he had explained to the host had him crying even harder, so, of course, he let Tim up on the stage. Tim stared out at the crowd, than at Jason. He spoke to the crowd first. "Hey guys, why don't we give another round of applause for my brother Jason. The man that was just up here." Tim recommended, the crowd immediately stood up and clapped louder than before for Jason.

Jason, hearing Tim speak, looked up at him. He was surprised by what Tim had done, but remained seated. Tim continued to speak. "I am going to sing a song, dedicated to my brother. The song is called "The Last Night" from "Skillet"

Tim smiled at Jason before he started to sing.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_(I just came to say goodbye I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine)_

_But I know it's a lie._

Jason had been starring at Tim intently ever since he started to sing, he sub-consciously sang the lyrics that the girl sang.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

Halfway through the last verse, Dick had gotten a microphone and joined his brother in singing to Jason. Jason, again, sang the woman lines to himself.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_(I'm so sick of when they say It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine)_

_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_The last night away from me_

In the next verse, Damian had joined them in singing the song with his brothers.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight._

Jason stared at his family as they sang for him. Their voices were in perfect synch. Neither one breaking the rhythm. Jason was very close to tears, though he told himself something was in his eyes.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

With the last 2 verses, all 3 bat-siblings sang to Jason, sending all their feelings to Jason, wanting to show him that he was no longer going to be alone. They each held a hand out towards Jason, beckoning him to come towards them.

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_And I'll be your reason why._

_Last night away from me,_

_Away from me._

As they finished their song, Jason was already right in front of them. Dick, Tim, and even Damian, smiled down at Jason. They hopped down the stage and embraced their brother in a hug. (KYAH! Damian is hugging Jason! X3 lol, my inner fan-girl came out.) Jason, not holding back, sank into the embrace and returned the loving gesture. Jason lay his head on Tim's shoulder. Hugging all three of them tighter. After a few minutes they separated, after they did, the entire crowd which seemed to have grown 3 times as much as it was before, cheered for all of them. Many people were crying uncontrollably, but they clapped and cheered along with everyone else. The 4 brothers turned towards the crowd and bowed.

Tim straitened and turned to Jason. Jason looked at Tim and waited for him to speak, what came out was something he hadn't expected. "Jason, come home big brother. We need you with us. Without you, were not a complete family." Tim said, his wavering voice sounding like he was close to tears. Jason stared at each of them. Hopeful smiles on each of their faces. After a few minutes of thinking, he smiled down at Tim and brought him into a hug. "Of course, I'm going home. Why would I not? Nothing's stopping me anymore." Jason told them.

They each smiled widely and hugged Jason tightly once more. Jason laughed. All 4 of the bat-siblings were shedding tears of joy. Each happy to have their family back together. With that done, they left the restaurant, all 4 extremely happy. Their family was back together. That's all that mattered to them at the moment. They may be a pretty messed up family, but with the siblings there to help each other, they were sure they would get better slowly.

* * *

><p>Hey! So here is the second chapter to "Brotherly Bonding" I hope you all like it! Someone recommended that I use the song for Jason. It fits well with him so I used it. If anyone wants me to make another one of these, just give me the name of the song, and the band name and I'll add it up as soon as possible. I do not own the characters so do not sue me plz! Have a great day everyone!<p>

P.S. - I really wanted to write a story with Jason and Tim being brotherly considering how they are, lol.


End file.
